The Curse Of The Moon
by StormRaven333
Summary: A young woman possesses a dark and unavoidable secret… and hates it. Can the stuff of nightmares help her accept it as a blessing rather than the curse she believes it to be? And what does this "Tear Of Arceus" got to do with it? Find out in her journey...
1. The Festival

The Curse Of The Moon.

DISCLAIMER: I say this once and only once. (I see no point at repeating myself over EVERY chapter! :) ) I don't own Pokemon.

I do own my OC; Shade. Any likeness to other characters or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

Deep into that darkness peering  
long I stood there  
wondering, fearing, doubting,  
dreaming dreams  
no mortals ever dared  
to dream before.

- Edgar Allen Poe

….

**The Festival.**

"Alamos Town!" I exclaimed to myself. "…Finally."

I looked out from the dirt path I had been following through the woods at the jetty of rock jutting out from the impressive mountainside into the bay. The yellow and white sails of yachts bobbed and dotted the glittering water of the immense lake. The town itself sat there on an impressive mesa standing like an island in the middle of the lake and linked to the mainland by an impressive white marble arch bridge, beckoning me forth.  
I pleasant sigh escaped my lips as the mountain breeze tousled my long black hair around my shoulders. My one defining silvery white bang of hair wavered across my cerulean eyes from my side parting.

Taking one look at my full black attire, boots, leggings and short dress like top tailored with red across the collar and down my sides finished off with a black jacket to keep the cool breeze off me. Satchel in check over my shoulders, I made sure no forest material got stuck in weird places. I didn't want to walk around the town looking like I crawled out of a haystack. Besides… there was so much to see and it was only ten in the morning!

It was not long before I made it across the bridge. People haggled for prices in the markets, their pokemon also pitching in to try and attract customers to the stalls of their masters. Murkrow spiralled and hopped across the eaves of buildings as I walked. I was thirsty and feeling hungry from the long trek here so I located a café outside the market and was promptly greeted by the head manager of the establishment.

"And a very good morning to you young lady! What will be your order?" He said cheerily in a familiar Spanish accent as he offered me a simple menu and guided me to a prepared table. I assumed he hadn't been open for very long or business had not yet picked up as only two other tables were occupied. Otherwise it was fairly quiet. I peeked in my small satchel as I sat down. Rifling through my sketchpad, I located the few dollars hiding between my pencils. I knew I wouldn't have enough for a big order so something small would have to suffice until I could get some more dollars in for my sketches on the go.

I looked up at him from my menu and smiled, "A Summer Swirl Smoothie, please."  
He chortled. "Excellent, my selection of Pecha Berries are at their sweetest this time of year!" he announced and with a turn on his heel, he disappeared behind the counter, whipping up a masterpiece.

He must have been so eager to please another customer for business' sake for he was back with my order before I knew it. The combination of Miltank ice cream and berries was to die for and the straw soon gurgled at the base of the empty glass. Well it was tasty while it lasted.

I had been watching the hustle and bustle of everyone running around. Strings of lanterns were being negotiated and hung up over the streets. Stalls became fuller or more stocked with merchandise or food. It didn't take long again for the manager to appear beside me.  
"Where you satisfied?" he asked.

I snapped my gaze at him and my smile broadened, "Oh… Yes! Thank you very much!" I exclaimed and paid my bill accordingly. Before he left with the tab I just had to ask him what was on my mind.  
"Say mister… I'm curious, what's going on in Town today?" I asked gesturing to the streets beyond the tables.

He looked up and smiled knowingly, "Ah… you must've just walked into town earlier and not heard. There is a huge festival today."

I blinked, "Festival…?"

"Yes," He confirmed, "On this day, every year, we hold a festival to honour the great deity pokemon, Palkia, whom controls space and Dialga whom controls time. See those two towers up ahead?" I followed his pointing hand and nodded for him to continue. "We also commemorate the great architect Godi for designing those towers of Space and Time. He claimed he had a vision and left that to appease these deities who would have brought our world to an end. The song the towers played brought peace to their war and they decided to spare us and restore what had been lost."

That's when I worked out that that must be where the music was coming from every hour. "I see…wow… some story. It must have been scary back then." I admitted.

"Mhm." He nodded and the café's phone rang. He turned to answer. A moment passed before he turned stone faced and returned the receiver to its rightful place. That was when he looked up as people started crowding the café. He sweat-dropped.

"Something wrong?" I started.

"Eheh… seems I'll have a problem." He choked out dejectedly. "That was my assisting waitress. She was to return from a short trip today but the ferry she needs to take is experiencing delays some miles from here."

I felt my eyes widen as realization dawned. No ways he'll keep up with the demand here.  
Suddenly, I had an idea.  
"I'll help you!" I exclaimed.

"You will! You don't mind at all?" 

"Nope." I said smiling as I approached.

"That's great!" He exclaimed and clapped his hands together, "Oh here! Put this apron on quick then! You can hang your jacket and bag in the staff cabinet over there. By the way, my name is Anton. Thanks a lot!"

"My name is Shade. Really, I don't mind helping out!" I piped up and got to it. Good thing I was around to rescue the poor man in time! Honestly, it felt good to experience my daylight hours with my own decisions. I felt so free to do what I wanted to do among other people.

It sure was busy though as customers came and went after their lunch and got back to finishing up the final touches of the awaiting festival. Giving the last table a quick clean up and it was over. Heh, that sure went fast and soon enough, a woman approached and entered the Café  
"Anton, I've made it! I can't say enough how sorry I am for the inconvenience I've caused you."  
'This must be the woman that had travel problems earlier.' I realized, as she looked over at me a bit confused.

Anton walked up to us. "That's a relief then." He said smiling and turned to me. "This young lady was nice enough to lend me a helping hand after you called me. Good thing she was around too!" he told the woman.

The woman sighed as she realized she wasn't replaced completely, "That's a relief, Anton."

I smiled as Anton did and he acknowledged me completely, "You've been a great help, Shade. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." I said cheerily as I removed the apron and handed it over to the woman when she offered her hand for it. "Guess I should get going. Looks like the festival is going to be in full swing soon."  
"Of course." the woman said, "You don't want to miss that!" she finished, smiling and I retrieved my jacket and satchel from the staff cabinet.  
"Well…it was nice knowing you!" I waved and turned to continue on my journey.

"Wait! Hold up a second!" 

"Huh." I turned to the familiar voice of Anton as he caught up to me.  
"I have something for you. To show my gratitude for all your help, Shade."  
I looked down as he retrieved my left hand and placed something light into it. When his hand fell away, I realized that he placed some amount of dollar notes into my hand. I gasped, "Anton, I can't accept this!" I just about whined.

He put his arm behind his head and laughed, "Please, it's the least I can do for you. Besides, I did notice you were a bit down on the green earlier." He teased as he nudged my arm with his elbow. I gasped again, nearly embarrassed at being caught out like that.  
The woman giggled at my reaction.

I sighed and looked up at them both, "Thank you very much." I admitted and held onto the notes tightly before turning to walk away. "Goodbye!" I waved at them.

"Bye… and thanks again!" Anton hollered before they both turned back to continue their services.

I smiled and stuffed the notes into my satchel as I walked. Flags sailed over the lanterns overhead. The streets started to get more and more congested with people and their pokemon. Stopping at a cross in the road under some trees to gain my bearings, I noticed an old wooden signpost beside the tree's trunk. Walking over to it, a Pidgey perched on top of the wooden post looked down at me and cooed before returning to the task of preening its feathers. Looking up at the sign confirmed three wooden arrows were secured to the post. Worn down words were still readable thou. Two that pointed in the direction that I had just come from read 'Alamos Marina' and 'Alamos Central'. The third one caught my interest and pointed in the opposite direction. It read 'Alamos Gardens'.

**A/N: **Wow…after two years and five months, I've finally finished this little project I had been working on! I can't tell you how much backround research I had to do to make this work. (I was a fan of pokemon and lost the thread a long time ago so I had loads of catching up to do) Anyway! There is a reason why I planned to post this fic up today. Today is the Black Moon! The second occurring new moon of the month, and I thought that as such an event plays a huge role in this story…what better time to post it now huh! XD

So…for now…I give you the first three chapters to get you into this. The movies: The Rise Of Darkrai and Arceus And The Jewel Of Life also play a huge backstory role in this fic too. So I hope and pray you guys love it as much as I had fun writing it!


	2. Talking to the Moon

**Talking To The Moon.**

"_The brightest flame casts the darkest shadow." ― George R.R. Martin_

-Ө-

"Woah…" I breathed in awe at the impressive expanse of the garden once I reached the iron gates. Trees soared overhead. Bushes were laden with flowers and fruits of all varieties. Even the sound of water whispered and gurgled through the foliage. "How big is this place?" I wondered to myself to no one in particular. 'Only one way to find out' and I stepped into the gardens. Following the gravel path, it led me to an impressive set of white stone steps that descended down to a beautiful clear pool of water. From here I could see Wooper pokemon having fun playing hide and seek between the lily pads and lotus flowers.

"This place is exquisite." I said to the breeze as I walked down the steps watching Beautifly,Yanma and Combee darting through the air.

Once I reached the bottom, I couldn't resist venturing in deeper, the profound urge to explore just taking over completely. The Wooper pokemon paid me no mind and continued with their game. Even the odd Azurill and Murill joined in the fun as I walked along the water's edge as a school of Remoraid skimmed the surface of the water, basking in the warm sun.

The foliage grew thicker and less sunlight filtered through as I ventured down another path through the gardens. Parting the leaves of low hanging branches and vines, the garden opened up again flanked by a huge wall of rock, tapering down to the edge of the cliffs ahead where the lake encircled the town and the mountains stood proudly against the horizon.

Suddenly, the bushes ahead on my right ruffled. Alert, I watched intently as something black shifted behind the leaves. The Pidgey in the branches of the trees above whatever it was, grew silent and hopped higher into the safety of the trees to hide. I stared as all too suddenly… a black pokemon sure enough, stalked out from the bushes. Growling.

"Luuux…rrrayyyy…" the red and yellow-eyed blue and black pokemon growled lower, fur bristling.

I blinked, surprised at the pokemon's blatant warning show towards me. I'm not even a trainer, so I couldn't have posed that much of a threat towards it. Unless…

I backed off, "I- I'm sorry… I didn't mean to tread on your territory, Luxray." I started.  
The Luxray bowed its head and its fur started to crackle with an impending electric attack.  
Clearly losing my nerve, I backed off further. I didn't want to get fried at all but my heel caught on a rock and I stumbled backwards and landed painfully on my backside. I cringed as my satchel popped open on contact with the ground and my sketchpad jumped out with one of my pencils. The pad fell open on the ground.

I grumbled in annoyance and from the sudden pain and picked myself up. "Ok, I get it, Luxray. I'll go away. Just down fry my already sore hide!" I muttered in defence and the Luxray thankfully, dropped its' attack, probably thinking better not to 'kick' me while I'm down.

I sighed and started to gather my things.

"Luxray?"

That sounded curious. I glanced over at the Luxray as it padded over to sniff my sketchpad and then stare in wonder at a picture of a Chikorita I had done a while back.

"I'm an artist." I told it and the Luxray looked up to stare in wonder at me. "I like to sketch pokemon wherever I go."

I watched the Luxray close its mouth and then nudged the pad towards me with a paw. I got that as a clear invitation to approach and collect it. As I did so, the Luxray turned its head and barked towards the bushes from which it came. Looking up I saw what I assumed to be its' family emerge from the cover of the leaves.  
"Ohhh." I realized as it really dawned on me. "You were only looking out for your family."

"Lux!"

"Sorry to scare you like that." I said as I held the pad in my arms. I'll assume by now that this Luxray is a male if such actions were anything to go by.

"Ray-ray." And he shook his head as if to say, 'Don't worry about it.'

"I know." I started, turning the pad over in my hands. "How about a do a neat portrait of you? Fair trade I guess for not giving me a good zapping!" I exclaimed, chuckling slightly.

The Luxray blinked up at me and clearly blushed and looked away to locate his mate by the edge of a small bubbling brook taking a sip of water. He looked back up at me and tilted his head. 'Ray-Luxray!' he said nodding.

I chuckled and followed him to the brook's edge and sat down in the sweet, lush grass.

I watched the Luxray pad over and sit down about two meters in front of me. A little unsure of himself of how I was expecting him to behave.

I smiled. "Well…I get the just that you are a proud, fiercely loyal creature and will do anything to look out for the ones you hold dear. You're a real little hero! Show me what a hero you are!" I prompted.

The Luxray beamed and shuffled around so I got a slight profile of him sitting on his hindquarters and lift his nose into the air. Perfect!  
His mate said something a little ways from me and he barked back, slightly embarrassed. She must have cracked a joke at his expense and I chuckled as he sat there rooted to the spot with his nose still in the air, the breeze combing his mane back in rolling waves of long black fur.

Flipping over a crisp clean sheet of paper, I pencilled in the basic shapes of his features. Time meant nothing to me whenever I was focused on my art, so there was no telling how much time flew by. The word travelled like feathers in the breeze and soon enough, I had one heck of a pokemon audience watching me sketch a Luxray!

A Marill hopped on my shoulder and smiled at me as we looked at each other. I laughed happily and returned to the task at hand. Adding the final shading techniques to the fur of his face, I sighed with gratified approval of my latest masterpiece and nodded, turning the pad over. 

"So…what do you think." I directed over to him, giving the electric feline the cue to relax from his unwavering pose. He padded over to inspect my work and gasped a "Luuuuux." in awe and clear praise.  
"I'm glad you like it!" and I offered the sketch to him. He shuck his head and lifted a paw to gently nudge the paper away. "Lux- ray-ray. Lux-ray." he said with clear gratitude evident in his intense amber eyes.  
"Oh…" I started, "want me to look after it?"  
He nodded, "Lux!"  
"Okay." I said smiling and the Marill on my shoulder leaped off and hopped in front of me, clearly excited.

I laughed, "Want me to draw you too?"

"Rill! Rill! Rill!"

If that wasn't a resounding 'Yes' then I don't know what is. I watched the Marill call for its other friend, also a Marill and they struck a friendly pose together in front of me. I giggled, delighted to be enjoying my time like this and making new friends out in the garden.

**A/N: **Hahaha! Bet you thought that 'black pokemon' was 'you-know-who' XD. So here we get some 'everyday' life for Shade. Be warned though, that very last sentence is sort of like a hint about her life. It's going to get very interesting from here…


	3. Living in the Moon Shadow

**A/N: **Ok before you continue…

"This is normal speak with humans and pokemon."

"_All Darkrai will speak this way. Darkrai talking can be understood by all humans in this story."  
"As for other pokemon speaking this way. This is for you, the reader, to understand, not other human characters in this story." _

**Living In The Moon Shadow.**

"_Lost in loneliness, hate and fright  
last night, tonight, tomorrow night  
under the winter moon's bleak light." – Dean Koontz_

-Ө-

Resting back in this bed of lush rich grass beside the brook, I felt like a Glameow resisting the urge to purr and roll around in it with sheer pleasure!

Stirring awake, I sighed and let my eyes peel open to gaze up at the orange sky peeking through the holes of the tree's canopy above. I blinked stupidly for a moment, 'Wait… orange sky…'

I gasped and shot bolt upright and scanned the skies in sheer panic. I couldn't even see the sun anymore… 'Shit!'

Leaping up onto my feet, the pokemon that still hang around stirred awake to look at me in wonder. The Budew and Cherubi that had gathered around earlier had gone off to their burrows for the night. The Luxray hung around still… and looked a little concerned at my sudden reaction. Even now, I noticed the song of the Cherrim had begun to fade from the garden.

"I gotta go!" I said all too quickly and stooped over to grab my satchel and throw the strap over my shoulder. I barely gave Luxray a chance to bark before I broke out into an all out sprint across the garden.

I panted as I ran through the low brush. I had to see where the warm orb of the sun was. I just had to. I needed to hide somewhere. I needed to know how much time I had…

Gasping for more oxygen and willing my muscles to pump harder… faster… There! Sunlight broke out into my eyes but it was toned down enough not to fry my retinas. I gasped once again in horror…

The orb of the burnt orange sun was pulsing and had already touched a flat part of the horizon flanked by the mountains.  
I panicked, tearing through the foliage. Twigs snapped and whipped me where I went until I broke out onto a balcony. I felt distressed and confused of course. For a moment, I couldn't figure out how to get out of the garden!

My eyes did a quick check on the sun's progress…  
Nothing but a hot ember worm slithered in its place, and before I could take another step to resume my mad dash…

…That's when the pain started.

I stumbled a bit but managed to regain my balance. I sucked in air, watching mortified as that slither of hot orange faded from my eyes entirely. I felt my limbs…my whole body throbbed with pain to a definite pulse. Not bitter or extreme… just overwhelmingly dull. It was at the back of my mind where I couldn't shift it out completely. It arced and writhed through my muscles as I collapsed to my hands and knees gasping for air in my attempt to suck it up.

I felt my hands register the warm glow of the stone but the feeling soon vanished as my five digits gradually became three.  
The skin across my exposed wrists and hands writhed with shadow until my peachy tan turned pitch black in a show of eerie nigrescense. My clothes seemed so much tighter even.

'No…. No no no!' I mentally chanted to no avail. This was all too familiar as the white bang of my hair began to drift upwards until the darkness consumed me entirely.

Bringing my now clawed hands to cross my face, I prepared for the worst to come of this ordeal as I tried to hide from the world.  
One brief moment of pain, no more than about two minutes that felt like two hours to me but the rest of the night was a lifetime of despair and loneliness. Long, tedious and harrowing.

Then it was over, the pain now a distant memory. I let my arms slowly fall away. A ridged collar of red now encircled my neck.  
I cast my blue eyes towards the spot where the sun seemingly sunk into the surrounding mountain side, taking my spirit, my joy, my freedom down with it. The night now imprisoned me in ways that was rejected and feared by all others.

I turned around to see the still waxing moon, not quite full, beginning to shine brighter in the darkening twilight sky…

…and the Luxray along with the other pokemon slowly venture out onto the balcony.

The Luxray blinked at me, seemingly suspicious before his intense amber eyes furrowed and he growled.  
_"What have you done to the human girl?"_

I blinked through some white tresses over my eyes. Of course I understood other pokemon clearly in this form that I'm bound to every night.

"_I'm right here." _I said and cringed at the sound of my gravely whispery voice. For a moment, I wondered if only Luxray saw the whole thing, what with the ability to see through practically anything.

_"What did you do to her? Explain yourself!" _The Luxray snarled.

Maybe it was still open for debate and I tried to approach but the Azurill, Murill and Budew near him got scared and dived behind him for protection. Luxray hunched forward and arched his body and his two toned fur began to crackle with an infamous Charge Beam.

I stopped and closed my eyes in time to a mental sigh. What did it matter though? I went through the same damn thing every night. By day, hope endures as I make friends and suffer as they seem to turn into my natural enemies after the sun goes down.

I just wanted to melt into the shadows right now and hide from the world. I watched as Luxray's attack grew imminent and suddenly discharged!

I knew it would come to this and a Shadow Ball came to life in my hands and sprang forth in time to bowl into his attack!  
Be sure to know that I had no intention of hurting any of them or cause them to suffer in any way that I'm aware that my darker side is capable of doing. Right now, I merely wanted the result of a harmless smokescreen as our attacks collided in mid-air and exploded, engulfing the balcony in the dark haze I had anticipated. The blast was not destructive and I heard no wails of pain either.

Taking that opportunity, I melded into the encroaching shadows and disappeared. Moving fast and unseen and ascended in a more deserted part of the vast garden. I sighed once more. That feeling of loneliness slowly crept up on me now. Everything was dark and growing colder as I looked up once again at the stars and the round moon for some sign that I needed to see but never saw.

Soon, the sounds of the Festival came to life beyond the boundaries of the garden. Spits of fire raced against each other across the sky and exploded in dazzling flower displays of neon colours, silhouetting the music towers against the sky. Cheers and song drifted across the breeze. Yet I knew I could not seek refuge there either.

As I slowly drifted forward in longing at the excitement unfolding beyond the garden's boundaries, the sudden screams of some pokemon shattered the serene moment around me. Jerking with surprize at my total lack of control, I looked up into the boughs above to see other pokemon snapping awake with a start and Pidgey suddenly leap out of the branches around to get away!

Startled, I shifted through the shadows before I could be seen by anything bigger and zipped to a farther and thus safer end of the garden. I could've slapped myself for causing such a ruckus straight away and felt my body shake with tension as my anguish stirred within me. I sighed as the fireworks caught my attention as I looked up to the stars.

Why did I continue to repeatedly fool myself like this every night wherever I went? Thou I knew the answer to my own question. It was in some vain hope that the friends I made would turn out to be the true diamonds I sought between the leaves and recognize me no matter what form I took. This is what kept me going.

My name is Shade. I'm seventeen years old and oh yeah, at night, I transform into a Darkrai…

**A/N:** Dun dun dun dunnnnnnnn!

So then everyone… I shall aim to update weekly from here on out. Fridays sound like a good idea!

To tickle you even more! I have a higher resolution of my cover picture on Deviantart. You can find the link on my profile. I also have a three page comic strip of Shade's transformation on Deviantart as well! –watches as everyone dashes off to look- Wait! I love reviews too!


	4. Bad Moon Rising

**A/N: **Awww! My first reviewer! Thank you for that positive note, AriaCyndicate. :D And a thank you to Something-dictionary-related for your follow.  
It really makes one's day when you get feedback like this!

Now don't forget readers, I have fanart for this story on my Deviantart page too! You'll find the link in my profile.  
Enjoy!

~…~…~…~…~

**Bad Moon Rising.**

"_A shadow is never created in darkness. It is born of light. We can be blind to it and blinded by it. Our shadow asks us to look at what we don't want to see. If we refuse to face our shadow, it will project itself on someone else so we have no choice but to engage." _

― _Terry Tempest Williams_

-Ө-

At some moment during this 'nightmare', the sound of Pidgey song lulled through the garden. I cracked an eye open and was immediately blinded by raw daylight. Groaning I twisted my body over and sat up on the grass in a bit of a daze. I rubbed my eyes a bit until I got used to the light spearing through the canopy of trees. As I managed to open my eyes carefully I discovered that, like every other time previously…  
…I was alone.

Neatening my hair back and dusting myself off, I stood up and took a quick survey of my dark attire and realized I was missing something…  
My satchel! It must still be lying on the floor of that balcony. I groaned once again in exasperation and put the events of last night behind me. I had to, even thou I couldn't shrug it off forever, it will happen again. Get back on the Rapidash if you know what I mean.

Blindly pushing aside leaves and low hanging branches I all too suddenly stumbled across that pool from when I entered this place yesterday. I discovered the Wooper and Azumarill pokemon were all staring at me. Frozen in a scene that suggested they were chasing each other around the pool in some 'Tag' game. Among them, the Marill's eyes glistened before crying out in an all-out charge!

"Maaaaaaarrrilllllllllll!" They squealed and just about knocked me flat on my ass they were so happy to see me! One clambered up onto my head and belly glomped my cranium while the other sat on my shoulder and caressed my cheek in a show of heart felt affection.

"Marill! Marilllll!" they cried out happily.

I giggled weakly, "I'm ok, really." I said honestly and reached up to gently pick up the Marill from the top of my head and settled him down on the ground. The one on my shoulder hopped off to stand next to him. They both looked up at me as a look of worry crossed my features again. I met their gaze, "See…" I started, "I've misplaced my satchel somewhere. Can you help me find it?"

The two Marill looked at each other and quickly got into a heated discussion between themselves. After a moment they looked up at me and bounced with excitement pointing in the supposed direction.  
"Rill ma-rill!" and they bounded off towards the trees.

Pushing aside more low hanging branches and vines, I followed them down that familiar dark path through the garden that led out by the cliff. I watched as the Marill bounded over to a point near the brook's bank and started calling out.

At some point, the Luxray from the day before rushed out of some den in the ground, looking alert. The Marill got his attention and then Luxray turned his attention onto me and…visibly smiled… right at the sight of me.

"Luxray!" and he bounded over, circling me intently.

I found myself giggling, "I'm okay, Luxray." I said smiling, despite the events of last night whirling around in my mind.

Luxray looked up at me. Clear concern mixed with confusion crossed his features before the Marill commanded his attention once again. After a brief exchange, Luxray's eyes brightened with recognition and he leaped back into his burrow and emerged again with my satchel's strap in his teeth. He trotted over and gave my satchel back to me. I was delighted. "Aww… You looked after it! Thank you so much Luxray… My little hero!" I couldn't help adding that last bit, knowing I would be teasing him about yesterday's events.

Luxray blinked and blushed, trying to hide behind a paw. I chuckled evilly. Score!

The wind gradually drifted through the trees, causing the leaves to whisper in sync to create a chilling melody.  
Securing my satchel's strap to its rightful place over my left shoulder, I stood up from stroking Luxray on the head to face the path.

"Okay guys, I guess I'm a little hungry. Maybe I'll come round later and see you again." As I turned, something tugged on my boot. I turned to see Luxray had a good hold on me but he wasn't hurting me, just trying to get my attention. "What is it boy?"  
Luxray let go and huffed softly before bounding in the opposite direction to stop and look at me. I watched him bark again and motioned with his head down the other path.  
I blinked and faced him completely. "You… want me to follow you?" I asked unsure.  
"Lux!" he said and kept his amber eyes on me as I approached him. He then padded ahead and I followed. The Marill ran and leaped up to grab onto my swinging satchel and then clambered up the strap to sit on my shoulders as I walked, Luxray leading the way.

Soon I realized that Luxray had led the way to a rich part of the garden, which offered a bounty of various ripe fruits and berries. I stood there completely astounded at the sight of some other local pokemon grabbing a snack here and there. The Roselia and Kirlia simply got on with their own business. Perhaps, I thought, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here another day before checking in to the Pokemon Centre later.

The Marill leaped up into a tree and gathered their weight on one flimsy branch. The bough eased downward, bringing two ripe apples within my reach. I smiled at the thought and gripped the branch with one hand before reaching for the apples with the other.  
"Heh…Thanks you guys. The branch will whip back again so you'd better come back down." The pokemon nodded to each other and leaped down, using my secure arm holding onto the branch as a bridge to get back to my shoulders safely. Plucking the apples, I let go of the branch and headed off to a shady part of the little field to sit down and handed over an apple to the Marill once they hopped off my shoulders and shared it on the grass.

Luxray stopped before me and muttered something in his own language before bounding off into the foliage. A little confused at this, the Marill looked back at me and waved their paws before looking back to the spot where Luxray disappeared. Sensing that they were not worried about his departure, I figured that I shouldn't be either. Perhaps there was no need for concern and before I knew it, Luxray returned with his family. I smiled, totally getting his previous actions and his young cubs approached me, their mother hanging back a little ways from me with her mate.

I couldn't believe they held complete trust over me as I stroked the Shinx's heads gently. They purred with comfort and soon turned away to return to their parents to be fed. It just goes to show how my existence held its light and dark attributes. Surely there was meaning in it somewhere as I readied my sketchpad once again after having my fill.

Then… sooner that I would even care to admit, the sky once again grew warm… and orange. I sighed. I had to leave the garden and find better shelter. The pokemon understood this and trusted my safety enough to let me leave on my own terms. Waving goodbye, I turned away, walking on my own down the path.

It was quiet though as I neared the other side of the cliff. The warm glow of the sun settled on my back as I approached the thick overgrowth shielding the path that led to the pool. I stopped and stared at my shadow stretching far ahead of me. I frowned in thought as something felt off beat about the place all of a sudden… but what, I couldn't figure out.

I looked over my shoulder where the sun touched the horizon. Time seemed to freeze for a moment as the sun smouldered there before the distant ground seemed to gnaw away at the sun as it sank lower. When I looked back, that's when I was met by the most unexpected surprise.

I stared, dumbfounded as it hovered in front of the path. Black as night save for the serrated red collar around its' neck and the white plume drifting up like a billowing flame from the top of its' head.

I gasped as I looked into the visible blue eye…  
… of another Darkrai.

~…~…~…~…~

…  
**A/N: **Oooohhh! **-**XD- Shade has finally been confronted. How is she going to handle it? Find out in the next exciting chapter where her story begins to unravel! 


	5. The Curse Of The Moon

**A/N:** Thank you to two more reviewers out there. I do hope my silent followers will share what they think of this fic. Is it intriguing you so far with its elusive prowess or are my killer cliffhangers leaving you too mauled to type anything? My bad for terrorising you like that so this chapter will finish with a little poem/ spell I had to weave. I drew inspiration from Fiona's curse spell in Shrek, you guys remember that? So yeah, please let me know what you think. *chibi-eyes*

~…~…~…~…~

**The Curse of the Moon.**

"_We are all like the bright moon, we still have our darker side." ―Kahlil Gibran_

-Ө-

I didn't know what to think say or do. Quite frankly, I didn't know how to react as I watched the Darkrai flex its' clawed hands at its' sides. This was the first time I'd seen another Darkrai since my life turned so long ago.

I stuttered a bit, "Y-You!" was all I could muster as it stared me down.

"_Hmm… Interesting…"_ I think I heard its' masculine and gravelly voice drift to my ears. Whether it was using telepathy was difficult for me to tell. _"…You didn't transform."_

I felt my eyes widen and then shot down to the ground. My shadow no longer stretched across the patchy soil and I dared to take my eyes off him to look over my shoulder. Sure enough, the sun had yielded to an age old custom and slipped below the edge of the horizon, yet the curse on me hadn't reared its head. There was only one explanation for that as I looked up over him towards my salvation suspended ominously behind the trees in the darkening eastern sky, peering at me with a single eye as it tried to hide behind the branches.

"…Full Moon." I barely whispered and sighed in relief.

Darkrai's exposed cyan eye shifted as he studied me. I looked him over. "What?" I started. Then it hit me and I felt my eyes widen in shock. I gasped, "You were _spying_ on me!" I accused.

Caught out, Darkrai flinched.

I opened my mouth but thought better of it. Even if he was lurking in the shadows last night… what if he had revealed himself to me then? A male Darkrai discovering a female one…alone…in the garden…at night. 'Crikey!' I reprimanded myself mentally, 'Remove those thoughts from your mind right now!' I blinked and looked in another direction to try and disguise the blush spreading.

Darkrai's gaze never left me as I dared to peek at him again. That brilliant eye seemed to glow a ghostly hue in the waning light. I watched as the ethereal remnants of an evil smile reached that eye.

I should hit myself upside the head. 'Shade, you idiot!' I mentally scolded to myself again and felt my eye quirk at him. I recalled from my nightly sessions in my own transformed state, my dark aura could pick up and read the inner fears of other pokemon and human alike.

And deep down I somewhat feared what might have transpired if he came out last night…

I sighed.

"_I had to be sure." _Darkrai's voice was an estranged whisper through the breeze.

I looked back up at him. "I…" I started and half indicated the sky above him, "It…the full moon…stops me from transforming."

I figured that I was going to be stuck with Darkrai for a while until his curiosity at my discovery was satiated. What he would decide to do after that was the bigger mystery so I let my satchel slip from my left shoulder and walked over to a bed of raised rock to sit down. I kind of figured as well, that he was no threat to me. I mean…how could I fear what I myself became? Weird logic I know for it's just as easy to fear convicted serial killers.  
For now he seemed only intrigued.

It didn't take long for him to drift over. _"How long have you been this way?" _I heard him ask.

I felt my shoulders shrug, "About two years now. It started on my sixteenth birthday." I said softly.

"_You're family?"_ he asked in a way that hedged on the idea of what they must've thought about it.

I stared at the silhouetted mountains against the navy and dark turquoise backdrop of the deepening twilight sky. "Don't have any." I mumbled and then looked up at him, "Why would you care anyway?" I whispered now, as the encroaching night seemed to amplify my voice.

His exposed eye shifted once more and he looked to the deepening shadows of the garden. _" 'Cause I know what it's like to be alone."_

Those words struck me…hard. "You too?" I asked softly.

His visible blue eye shifted to me and he nodded his head once.

Now I understood. Last night. How the pokemon behaved after they discovered me. I thought that every pokemon instinctively rejected my form but the ones here knew about Darkrais in general. Now it made sense why Luxray asked those weird questions. He must've confused me with this Darkrai. Darkrai must live here in the garden.

I tensed as a three-clawed hand rested on my shoulder. My own eyes shifted to it before traveling up a black ridged arm and came to rest on Darkrai's exposed blue eye once more.

"_You are not alone." _He consoled.

I smiled up at him. My thoughts were conflicted over all this but for the sake of the moment, I felt like this encounter was not going to end here. "Shade." I filled in after a moment. "My name is Shade."

He nodded and released my shoulder. He crossed a clawed hand over his chest. _"Just call me Darkrai." _

I nodded. "Darkrai." I tried the word again without feeling any sort of resentment associated with my curse.

"_Do you know how it all started?"_ Darkrai breathed after a moment.

I shrugged. "I'm not all too sure really. I became orphaned at thirteen. Was too old to be adopted by another family. While we didn't celebrate birthdays at all at the orphanage, that day of my Sixteenth, I… was alone in the bunker I shared with the other girls. I remember… watching the sunset and then…" I sighed, letting my eyes fall onto my upturned hands on my lap, not needing to explain what happened, "I've been somewhat hiding ever since. This curse has taken everything from me, leaving me alone in this world."

Darkrai just listened to my story.

"That night, I left the orphanage in the shadows. I've endured the conflicts and survived them. Of course…what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." I glanced up at him. "Through the stages of the moon, I learned that this curse doesn't turn me when the moon is full. On the day of a New Moon however…I…" I found myself trail off.

Darkrai tensed slightly _"You don't turn back to your human self." _he guessed.

I found myself nodding, "Yeah. Despite the dawn, I'll remain turned for two nights and one day. No matter how bright the sun is."

Darkrai seemed sceptical, _"What of eclipses?"_

I felt my lips form a grim line. "Solar eclipses do nothing. It's still a new moon passing over the sun. The outcome remains the same. Lunar eclipses known as Blood Moons, now that changes everything. I seem to turn when the Full Moon glows red. But it's short. As soon as the light of Full Moon is restored, I change back."

Darkrai had taken everything in, _"Seems you spend most of your life as my kind."_

I nodded, "Seems so. I'll never forget the nightmares." I said as I looked up at the brightening moon as it bathed the garden in silvery light. I breathed in the night air and recited familiar words that haunted my rare dreams…

"When the sun goes down,  
save for the moon's full head.  
Night will consume you,  
in darkness you'll tread."

My Curse of the Moon.

~…~…~…~…~

…

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this far, you guys are awesome! ^_^


	6. Moonlight Becomes You

**A/N: **Happy Easter everyone! :D How's that Lunar eclipse on Tuesday? Pretty awesome! Shade was really upset about it. Imagine dealing with a grumpy Darkrai for four hours! Not fun! XD

~…~…~…~…~

**Moonlight Becomes You.**

"_I watch how the moon sits in the sky on a dark night  
shining with the light from the sun  
but the sun doesn't give the light to the moon  
assuming the moon's going to owe it one." - Linkinpark_

-Ө-

Darkrai flinched as he faced the shadows clawing through the garden.

"Something wrong?" I whispered.

"_You should leave before the others see you here with me." _Darkrai cautioned.

I let my eyes dart to the dark patches pooling between the trees. He had a point. If Luxray and the Marill saw this now, it was going to be pretty hard to explain. And if they attacked me last night without provocation, then it's not going to be hard to stick two grey matter cells together to figure out what would happen to Darkrai.

"Stay safe." I stated and disappeared through the trees. I just had to follow the sounds of the brook to the pool and get up the stairs. I had just got half way up those stairs when a flashlight beam landed in my eyes. I squinted.

"Young Lady, you shouldn't be here at night. The gates are closing!"

I peeked up. It was some woman. A patrol officer I think with a huge Arcanine beside her.  
'Thank God.'

I had to put on my act. "Ah! Thank goodness, I thought I was going to be wondering around in the dark all night!" I said, acting out all relieved.

"Well come on then! I'll help guide you out. There were no others in there with you?" She asked.

"No." I replied. "Just me last I checked." I reasoned.

The woman approached the half closed gates. "Guess it'll have to do. Do you know your way to the Pokemon Centre?"

"Point the way!" I said getting my cheer back.

Then, before I knew it. I pushed my way in through the doors of the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy and her assistant, Chansey, standing to attention. "I'm just passing through, Nurse." I said. "I just came into town."

Nurse joy smiled, "By all means." She said beaming now. "Chansey, you know what to do!"

I watched as the Chansey bounced over to me and took my hand to lead me down a corridor. A few doors later and the round pink pokemon stopped in front of a door and swiped a card through the reader. The door clicked open and the Chansey ushered me inside before turning on the light switch.

An on-suet bedroom with fully dressed bed with pillows and a nightstand and single chair by a window greeted my view. I wanted to cry right there with happiness. You must remember, I haven't slept in a bed for a month!

Chansey beamed and waved the card above her head for me to take. Grasping the card, I nodded and she ushered me out again to get something to eat. Hallelujah!

-Ө-

It was later on that night that I was sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark. Full moonlight streamed through the blinds like white laser beams to carve up the blackness. For a moment I wondered…wondered if I'd suddenly see a bright blue eye wink into existence in the darkness of the room…

…  
…

Perhaps it's for the best anyway and I climbed into the covers. My thoughts began to wonder. Did I really want the stuff of nightmares to materialize from the darkness around me? Did I really want to test drive if someone like me could be at his mercy in the confines of the Dark Void?

I couldn't find an answer to either one of those questions. Sure I've had my experience in the Dark Void, but I was always the one in control… just. After all, my alternate form craved the energy of nightmares too.  
I thought about falling asleep and leaving myself vulnerable in my dreams. Even if he could drop me into the Dark Void… would _I_ be able to tell the difference? He knew I was still in the town and he most likely was keeping tabs on where I'd be staying for the night. I bet to myself that he was more than capable of popping out of the far wall at any given second. I mean. I am the first he has ever come across… and it was a first for me too. Of course we would be curious.

'But dare I even take the chance?' I wondered sleepily as my eyelids finally glued themselves shut…

-Ө-

_This moment was like a memory from a dream. Young and innocent as I walked along the sidewalk from finishing a full day at school, destination: home. The sun cast down soft rays as I hummed a tune. Turning a corner along the sidewalk, I froze as I nearly bumped into him. I gasped as the boy a year older than me leered down at me with his two comrades in arms.  
"Yo, watch where you're going you little Oddish" The big bully of school growled down at me and his companion pokemon, a Flareon, barked at me too. A spit of flame shot from its mouth and I jumped back as it hit the ground where my feet were. The boys laughed and the school bully put his fists to his sides and smirked.  
"Yo guys, I think we need to teach this little Oddish a lesson she'll never forget."_

_I whimpered and backed away but got caught from one of the boys whom had circled behind me. The bully continued, "I think little Oddish should spend the night in… the Oranwood Mansion!"_

_I felt my eyes widen as they darted to the evergreen trees of Eterna Forest flanking my hometown. "NO!" I screamed as the other boys grabbed and dragged me off. I kicked and screamed for them to let me go. They never did._

_The forest was dark as they dragged me to the run down steps of the condemned mansion. The remaining light from the sun hardly found the strength to light the way as they rammed the door in. Dust got kicked up. Floorboards creaked and groaned amidst the sound of the heels of my shoes bashing and scraping against them. _

_Another hollow sound of wood being bashed and I got shoved into a small broom cupboard under the main duel stairwell. I whirled around to escape but the trio slammed the door shut in my face! I tried to pry the door open again but I heard the tell-tale sound of the key in the handle click. The bastard locked it! _

"_OPEN THIS DOOR!" I shrieked as I pound my fists onto the hard wood._

_The trio ignored my plea and I could hear their footfalls sounding farther and farther away.  
"Good luck with the ghost pokemon." They jeered. _

"_YOU GUYS CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE!" I shrieked after them but the far sound of their laughter was my only reply. I pounded on the door harder, even rammed it with my small feminine body but it was no use. My shoulder soon ached in protest and I slumped down against the door in tears. _

_I had been crying profusely as the light filtering through the bottom of the door yielded to shadow. Only then did I hear strange sounds permeate the air. Strange haunting sounds of death and despair closing in. I huddled into a ball in the darkness, scared out of my wits end as something smoky gathered and rolled together with ethereal light somewhere in front of me. I clutched at my knees even harder as the ball condensed and two eyes blinked open to gawk at me._

_I think I fainted. I opened my eyes again to the presence of the ghost pokemon once more.  
"Gastly?"_

_Snapping awake and fully alert, I drew away from the Gastly in fear for my life, thinking it might feed off my soul or worse, suffocate me. I stared as the Gastly too, stared.  
"Please… d-don't hurt me…I j-just wanna go home." I whimpered in a small voice."  
The Gastly hovered there, looking at me all concerned and a bit confused before fading out of my sight altogether. I felt my shoulders slump. Now what?_

_Suddenly the door clicked open without warning and I rolled out onto my back. "Oof!" and I blinked upward as the Gastly returned to my view again.  
"Gastly!" it murmured happily. _

_I couldn't quite comprehend what had just happened as I stared up at it. We stared at each other until clawed lavender coloured hands scooped me up from under my arms! I froze as I was placed on my own two wobbling feet and I slowly turned around and came face to face with a Haunter. I stared, stone faced as the Haunter waved a detached clawed hand in front of me._

_It was only then did my child like mind let the penny drop.  
"You…You're not going t-to hurt me?" I stammered.  
The Haunter beamed and the Gastly drifted over and caressed my cheek with its cool smooth body. I breathed heavily expecting the burn of poison to bloom across my cheek bone but nothing happened as the Haunter took my hand and lead me out of the mansion. The old doors creaked shut behind me as the Haunter led me to the far edge of the tree line. I was confused as orange light flickered across the trees. Even the breeze carried whispers of the dead through the leaves… 'In darkness you'll tread… In darkness you'll tread…'  
As we broke the tree line I gasped in horror.  
_

_Mom….Dad… I stared as my home was consumed in fire! _

-Ө-

I snapped awake, the sound of the roaring blaze fading from my ears and I shook my senses clear. It was morning now and the sun shone brilliantly, the song of Pidgey and Murkrow drifted through the window. I sat up in bed perplexed. I knew I couldn't peg the blame on Darkrai for that nightmare. I've always had it. Thing is… while I did lose my parents to a house fire… I wasn't around to see the blaze at all…I was still locked up in the mansion at the time.

I sighed.

Perhaps…yes… I did feel that I could've done something to prevent it.

~…~…~…~…~

…

**A/N:** So! We learn a little about Shade's past and how she became orphaned. I had contemplated using the Old Chateau in Conalave but that was occupied by other ghosts so I had to make up my own haunted mansion. Seems there are plenty anyway. I came up with the name 'Oranwood' from names like 'Applegate' (From "Casper: a spirited beginning." You can see the influence from that film in Shade's dream) and 'Applewood' and you can see where I kept to the Pokemon universe from there.

But while the Oranwood Mansion is a part of her past it is also a part of her future. Plus it's time to introduce someone else in the next chapter, so stick around! :D


	7. The Whole Of The Moon

**A/N: **Hello again with another update! =D I'm doing it now 'cause I'm not going to be around for most of the weekend so enjoy this one. Still a bit of filler but our favourite little shadow comes back near the end. In case you're wondering about it, I did mention something about 'The Tear Of Arceus' in the summery. Don't worry. That comes in at chapter ten. My aim was to develop their understanding of each other instead of just throwing them together. So after this, you'll see it gets really exciting!

~…~…~…~…~

**The Whole Of The Moon**.

"_And the shadow of the day  
will embrace the world in grey  
and the sun will set for you." –Linkinpark_

-Ө-

Ready and cleaned up I pulled the blinds up to take in the morning scenery. At first glance, the day could be perceived as divine and beautiful as it gradually unfurled in the fanning sunbeams.

I sat down on the small chair by the window to press the remaining water from my hair with the towel in my hands. As I worked through my damp locks, I gazed out at the market stalls and trailers opening up for business and couldn't help but let my eyes wonder over the stalls. Some had nice clothes for sale. One in particular sold twinkling shawls, skirts and dresses that glittered in the sunlight. I often yearned to wear such nice things and even attempted to before, but my curse only served to remind me that matter what I tried to wear, it would assimilate them back to this dark appearance. I looked down at myself for a moment. Yeah…'revert back to default settings'. Black and red…just like a darkrai…

Taking in another breath of refreshing air, I stood up to pull my jacket off the back of the chair and shrug into it before hooking my satchel over my shoulder. Suppose there was a silver lining there if you think about it. I didn't have to worry about buying clothes all the time. I plus there I guess.

I made sure I had gathered all my things and closed the door behind me to meet the pokemon trainers in the pokemon centre café for breakfast. I didn't plan on staying long thou as I turned out of the hall into the open area where they all met. The smell of oatmeal and fresh fruit permeated the air with a delightful aroma.

I held onto my satchel tightly as I dropped my swipe card into the slot of the 'return box'. Those credits from Anton two days ago was a godsend now as I peered through the display glass as Chansey performed their duty of serving up breakfast for the trainers and their pokemon.

Finally getting my tray, I settled down by a free table to tuck in. I was pretty much ignored mostly as I blew onto my spoonful of oats to cool it down. Of course, some things are inevitable.

"Hey I know you!"

I looked up to see a Trainer with a Monferno standing beside him. "Uhh?"

"You're that girl that goes round doing pictures of other people's pokemon, right?"

I blinked up at him, "Uh…yeah, that's me." I smiled.

"Cool" The boy said, "We never met, but I have seen you once before doing your work."

"I do get around a lot." I concluded, beaming.

"Well… see ya. Gotta badge to win over at the Oreburgh Gym!" The boy said and he made his way to the doors, his Monferno jogging with him just as eager to get into the middle of another battle! Not long was he gone and another Trainer ran in, looking dishevelled and cradling a Staravia in his arms. "NURSE JOY! NURSE JOY!" He exclaimed, almost breathless.

I watched him run up to her as the Staravia twitched and writhed in the boy's arms. "Oh dear, what happened?" Nurse Joy asked as she cradled the writhing bird in her arms. Yet the next thing that drove home in my mind was what the boy gasped out loud enough for me to hear…

"Darkrai! It was Darkrai!"

I slowly swallowed my last mouthful of oats and put my spoon down. Everything had snapped into perspective then as I looked down at my empty bowl. Everything that had happened was real and Darkrai was around somewhere to ruffle that pokemon feathers in the grip of a Dark Void. Yes, I recognized the signs. I looked back up at the doors and made my decision. I plucked the orange from my food tray and tossed it into my satchel and secured it over my shoulder, returned my tray, gave my gratitude to the Chansey who reclaimed it and walked out through the sliding doors.

Strolling down the cobbled sidewalk, I wondered what to make of it. I'll assume from that incident in the Pokemon centre that Darkrai doesn't show himself in town that often…so why now?  
I felt my eyes roll in their sockets with a blatant show of 'Der, you dolt! 'cause he's watching you!' Of course… then that Trainer spotted him somewhere and a battle ensued and the poor bird got hit by a Dark Void in self-defence…  
I sighed as THAT sounded all too familiar. What else is new?

"Do my eyes deceive me?! What is a beautiful madam like you doing out all alone here?"

I blinked up to locate the owner of the suave voice to see a brown eyed guy with combed back light blue hair dressed like a prince in white slacks and a red royal blazer decorated with gold sash and epaulettes, take my hand and kissed it lightly. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Baron Ambrose. May I have the honour of knowing yours, dear maiden?"

I had to refrain from letting my eye quirk at him as he waited patiently. 'You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me.'

"You must be shy. Of course, I understand." Baron Ambrose countered. Of course, chivalry was not going to get him anywhere with me. But I needed to find information and I needed help finding where that was. I decided to 'snap out of it'.

I blinked, "Sorry. My name is Shade. I was just wondering where the library was." Baron Ambrose blinked and then noticed my satchel hanging at my side. "Of course!" He acted like realization hit him square between the eyes. "I'll be glad to show you!" He linked an arm with mine then, "This way!"

I was mentally cringing from the mere contact alone. Well…yeah… I missed the company of other people and perhaps the idea of ever getting close with a guy and all but this…  
…this is overkill!

"So… what are you studying, may I ask?" Baron Ambrose started.

'Gawds, he's fishing!' I mentally muttered and decided to come out quick. "History. The festival the other day piqued my interest."

"Ah…" he confirmed, "The Space and Time Anomaly. Our town is steadily gaining attraction from that event. I assure you. You'll find all that you need there- Ah! Here we are!"

We stood at the front steps of the Alamos' so-so library. The Baron addressed me once more. "You'll find everything you need. Good luck!" he said smiling.  
"Thank you Baron." I said sweetly and transcended the steps, glad to make him think I must be some student working on a project and possibly too young for his taste…

"Oh Shade, we should get together for perhaps… Dinner?"

'…Or maybe not.' I mentally grumbled to myself and turned to him. "I'll be quite busy, perhaps some other time. Thanks anyway." I waved at him.

"That's quite alright, dear. I have pressing matters to attend to myself. Until next time." He waved a hand my way and proceeded to whatever duties he was heading off to accomplish.

I sighed again. Honestly I'm beginning to think I'm developing a bad habit of doing that and pushed through the doors of the library.

The librarian was more than accommodating to guide me to the section on Alamos Founding's and History. She recommended a few books and I got to work paging through them.

Some time went by as I learned about the Space Time Anomaly as the Baron put it. Gaining more in depth knowledge on what happened, how the deity pokemon: Dialga and Palkia nearly brought about the town's destruction and how it was set right. There was some small reference to Darkrai being the antagonist and it didn't paint a pretty picture. I frowned. Surely there was more involving him surely.

"Everything all right here?"

I looked up into the green eyes of the librarian and smiled. "Oh…just wondering if there was more involving this Darkrai."

The librarian laughed. "Oh yes, so I've heard. I wouldn't want to get caught in Darkrai's power. But I heard via friends and so forth that Darkrai was trying to do the right thing then." She leaned forward and lowered her voice in a secretive manner, "I'd keep that to ourselves thou. The founding families were completely against it."

I watched her wink and trot off again to make sure no one else needed her help. 'Founding Families?' I wondered and turned the cover over to the book's publishing details. One name stuck out though and I glared. "'Funded and published by the Alamos Founding families. Baron Alberto.'"

I leered. Well I'll be. Sounds like they're used to getting their way by throwing money at it. Then it clicked. Baron Ambrose! Now I get it! This Alberto must be his father or something, no wonder Ambrose was so eager that I was interested in the town's history. He knew I'd be looking into this and probably thought I'd be sold over by his family's so called heroics.

Bah!

I silently stood and gently gathered the books together, making a move to replace them in their rightful place on the shelves.

"Oh don't worry about that, dear."

I looked up as the librarian approached again to claim the books to do the deed herself. "Oh, thank you Miss. I'd best be going anyway."

"Come again." Her voice sounded cheerily as I made for the doors. I walked out, not without doing a quick survey to make sure a certain Baron wasn't in sight. The coast was clear and I 'head for the hills'.

I felt a certain sense of relief as I found my cover and looked up again to notice that I had somehow meandered my way back to another entrance of the great garden. I blinked as the tall Oran berry trees greeted my view. Was it fate or did I just come back on impulse?  
I looked up at the sun. Late afternoon now…  
…I didn't have much time left.

I strode into the garden. This part was slightly thicker and less sunlight filtered through the leaves. Beams of golden light grew thinner and more spaced apart until only shadow claimed the tight boughs of the trees. It seemed quiet…

…too quiet.

Something dark shifted in the corner of my eye and I turned alert now. I must be mad. Totally and completely out of my depth here.

"_SSShhaaaaaaaadddeee."_

I stood unimpressed for about a second. Oh please. "Don't wear it out." I muttered to the breeze.  
The embodiment of shadow slid like a pool of black ink across the ground, slowly circling around me. Stopped and flickered there for a moment before Darkrai rose up from the ground in front of me, his exposed blue eye ablaze with ethereal light until he reclaimed his corporal form above the soil. 

"_Where's your sense of fun?" _Darkrai sounded somewhat amused.

I allowed myself to smirk at his antics, "My, aren't you the dark Rapidash. I heard what happened this morning."

Darkrai's eye never left me, _"He had it coming." _

"Indeed."

Darkrai's visible eye widened with surprise then focused. _"You are not the least bit…fearful?" _

I huffed. "Come on. In all respect, I'm sure that Trainer attacked you first."

Darkrai seemed to chuckle, "_How can you be so sure?" _

"'Cause I've been there. Remember." I concluded gently. "That and I was in the library today, looking up on _some things_." I let emphasis carry my meaning across in that sentence as I looked to the music towers. Darkrai watched me intently, _"So do you believe them?"_  
I smiled, "If you mean the part where you did the right thing, then yes." I countered.

Darkrai hovered there, taken aback by my honesty and soon his visible eye flicked to the side and back to me. _"The sun." _

"I know." I admitted, downcast and for the second time in that garden, I felt the pain lance through me once more…

~…~…~…~…~

…

**A/N:** SO! We meet the Baron *hears you all groan* … Yeah, I know! Key note B.T.W. That scene where he had other matters to attend to? Remember that.

Reviews appreciated!


	8. The Dark Side Of The Moon

**A/N: **:D

~…~…~…~…~

**The Dark Side of the Moon**.

"_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end." – Three Doors Down_

-Ө-

I held onto a young tree for support as I fought off the pain writhing through my veins. My muscles coiled and uncoiled as they strived to stay in control. My chest heaved, as my only focus on the air drawing in and out of my lungs was the only thing keeping me sane. I let my eyes squeeze shut.

A clawed hand caressed my shoulder attentively. _"Shade?" _

I winced, "I can take it… I can take it." I looked up to my hand on the bark as the trademark morph of my transformation took effect. I watched as my hand turned three-clawed and fade to black. Completion was close. I could feel the dark energy rising within my core. Soon it will spill forth and envelope me completely until I was fully turned.

I didn't pay much thought about Darkrai being so close to me. The dark energy rounded and grew outward. Finally consuming me as if I was just hit by a Dark Void sphere. Darkness itself lingered for a moment before falling away completely. Collapsing in on itself, allowing me to see the world again.

I looked up at Darkrai. He looked upon me. Beautiful sky blue eye shone of its own accord in a softened gaze that didn't waver. Was this it? Would he… _pounce_? The thought merely skimmed across my mind and was gone before it could set root for something shifted at the foot of the bushes ahead.

Instinct leaped forth and Darkrai's clawed hand gripped my wrist. _"It's only Rattata." _He whispered and only then did I realize I had created a crackling sphere of ethereal purple energy in the form of a Shadow Ball. I reabsorbed the sphere to save my energy and he let me go. Darkrai turned his attention back to me as I hovered beside him. _"I am impressed that you can do that at all. What other attacks do you know?"_ Darkrai asked.

I shrugged lightly as best as I could. The black smoke like tendrils bellowing from my shoulders kind of camouflaged that body behaviour somewhat. _"Dark Void." _I admitted.

Darkrai nodded. _"Standard ability for all Darkrai."_

"_Dark Pulse." _I announced as I looked him dead in the eye and added with a 'smirk', _"…My favourite."_

"_As is mine." _Darkrai said with a hint of twisted glee in his features, an expression that would make any human or pokemon flee for their lives.  
I huffed. _"And I call that one: Dark Humour."_ I said and chuckled.

The sound of his chuckle matched my own and then he seemed struck with an idea.

"_Show me then. What you know." _he breathed and flexed his claws.

I almost jerked my head at him. Was he suggesting what I think he was suggesting? I watched him circle round till he was hovering a little a ways from me in a battle stance. I felt my eyes widen. Nope…he was dead serious as I noticed his exposed eye glow brilliantly!

'_Aww hell…'_ I thought and my instinct to defend leaped to the forefront of my mind once more. Summoning a Shadow Ball, I threw it with all my might and watched, amazed as he batted it away effortlessly.

"_Come on Shade, I want to HEAR that dark pulse of yours!" _He goaded.

Summoning up the move in my clawed hands, I focused on him and let him have it!

Darkrai tucked his head behind his crimson chest piece and crossed his arms to defend himself. The rings of violet energy crashed into him and he grunted from its force.

For a moment I thought I might've over did it and I watched as he unfurled himself to face me once more. I watched as his exposed eye flashed and dimmed as he kept his intense gaze locked with mine.

"_Impressive." _He started, _"You got that strong all by yourself?" _

I merely nodded, taking the hint that he was cool with it.

Darkrai studied me closely,_ "Needs some work thou. How about I help you with that?"_

I stared as he hovered close, _"You mean…train together?" _

"_Of course." _Darkrai confirmed and looked up, _"But not here. The pokemon and townsfolk won't be happy if we damage the garden."_ He then looked back to me, _"You are okay with it?"_

I blinked up at him, _"I was just not expecting this. Where did you have in mind?"_

"_Follow me through the void." _He said and I watched as his body became intangible and slowly sink into the ground. Following that wisp of white 'smoke' I let myself descend into the darkness with him.

-Ө-

"_New Moon Island huh?" _I wondered out loud as he had introduced his isolated home moments after we had transcended the darkness into the night air. I looked around. The ocean glimmered under the post full moonlight against the craggy beach while the lights of the surrounding islands that made up Conalave City hung clustered farther out. The whole island seemed 'bowed' inwards from where we were hovering and thick forest claimed the heart of it all.

Darkrai silently let me take it all in. _"Before you know it, you'll be blasting your enemies with three Shadow Ball at a time!" _he mused out loud.

"_Hmm…" _I hovered into the forest without a whisper of sound to betray my location to anything that might be lurking in the trees. Darkrai followed close behind me as he allowed me to explore his home. Moments of breaking through intermittent fog patches and the eerie forest opened up into a clearing with a round pond at its centre. I assumed that here is where Darkrai planned to have our sparring sessions.

Taking positions on either side of the pond, Darkrai nodded in readiness, _"Ready then? Whatever I throw at you… don't get hit or it's 'game over'. Understood?"_

I nodded. Figures this would amp up my agility in this form. Bracing myself in readiness, Darkrai nodded before he himself threw a Shadow Ball my way. I dodged it swiftly enough. Getting a feel for it, he started throwing them faster before upgrading to two Shadow Balls and then a whole barrage!

Twisting in mid-air, I narrowly missed two passing unstable spheres of ethereal energy. They whizzed by and collided into the surrounding trees, exploding, allowing small dried out boughs of the trees to dislodge and crash to the ground!

I huffed as the smoke cleared and I groaned slightly. I suddenly felt so…I don't know…_weak_.

Darkrai had held off his 'attack'. _"You need to feed." _He announced, suddenly beside me.

My eyes snapped open. I knew precisely what he was getting at, '_No!'  
_Darkrai eased his legs down to stand as he most likely sensed my rejection of the idea. _"Why haven't you? How long have you gone without?" _

I almost growled in frustration. _"It's wrong!" _

Darkrai let out a sigh, _"You won't survive otherwise."_

I looked him in the eye, assuming my own was glowing just as bright. _"I know. Damn bird interrupted me!"_

His exposed eye narrowed, _"Bird?"_

How else could I explain it, _"Swan. I… lost control once and some swan pokemon arrived. Her energy repelled me. I couldn't stand being near it."_

It dawned on Darkrai. _"Cresselia." _He left that as it stood. A statement. Not a question to confirm his suspicions. He knew.

He grunted. "_Cresselia are around to make sure that we Darkrai don't take our nightmares too far. Without discipline, we can lose ourselves in the moment as our hunger takes over. From what I make of it, you decided to not feed for long periods of time until, ultimately, your hunger took over you." _

I looked down at the slate pool, frowning. I took in my reflection in the silvery water and noticed how my red collar bled down into one point across my chest compared to Darkrai having two. Perhaps it was down to genetic difference. I watched how my reflection gazed back up at me, mirroring my expression, somewhat manifesting an image of my dark side glaring back at me in clear disapproval for not satiating its thirst for nightmares.

He was right.

"_It's best to take in small doses rather than let the so-called beast take over instead. If not for Cresselia, our hosts would lose their minds, maybe die."_ Darkrai continued.

I met his concerned gaze. Darkrai extended a clawed hand towards me. _"Please, put aside your convictions. I'll show you how."_

I looked up from his offered hand and our eyes met. Slowly yet begrudgingly, I placed my clawed hand in his. His talons caged my hand in a firm but gentle grip, conveying confidence that I should trust his experience, and moments later we sank into the Void… 

~…~…~…~…~

…

**A/N: **Gosh, Shade does sound like a fledgling vampire refusing to cast aside her humanity by drinking human blood! (yet in this case, it's nightmare energy) I didn't even realise it until I completed the chapter and thought "Why Not" Hope it was a good idea to follow.


	9. Crying For The Moon

**A/N:** Was requested to design a sign for a memorial Bicycle Repair Station that was unveiled at our partnership hospital for all to see! I'm so glad my artwork was well received for it. It looks so professional altogether now! I feel accomplished!

~…~…~…~…~

**Crying For The Moon. **

"_Then with the eyes shut, looking through the rust and rot and dust.  
A small spot of light floods the floor _

_And pours over the rusted world of pretend _

_The eyes ease open and it's dark again." -Linkinpark_

-Ө-

Oh the screams…

Oh, the _nightmares!_

I fought to stave of the inner bestial nature.

The boy didn't see us coming. He was vulnerable in his dreams and all alone in the darkness that we had manifested around him. He was running from unknown foes as I watched from the darkness of this realm, ravenous, already gaining energy from the nightmare. Soon the sweet smell of fear was like the fresh scent of blood and I almost lost it!

Not only could we warp the void to portray your worst fears it can reflect our inner cravings when they're too strong to ignore. My undistinguishable form suddenly pounced, circling in like a Sharpedo honing in on fresh blood and loomed in a predatory show of teeth that made him shudder. I almost blew it when Darkrai made the boy snap awake with a gasp before it manifested into a night-terror and he screamed himself, and perhaps the whole neighbourhood, awake!

And so it went on. As I gained energy, my hunger was easier to control. Darkrai and I shared the nightmares we created over the dreams of a few people. Making sure that our activity was never concentrated in the same area as to avoid suspicion of our actions and incur retaliation with Lunar Wings.

My inner humanity shuddered when we returned to New Moon Island. In one hand I felt so _ashamed_ that I had wrought so much terror and preyed off the fear of the innocent. In the other… I felt so much better. Strong and revitalized but not quite sated.  
Slow and steady as Darkrai had put it.

Darkrai sensed that I was at war with myself and deemed it best that we resume our training to help keep my mind off it.  
Granted, that helped… a lot.

Drawing back his clawed hands, Darkrai's exposed eye flashed as we played a morbid form of 'Catch' with a Dark Void sphere.  
I had readied myself to seize the dark orb as he threw it at me once more. Before he could stop it from leaving his clawed hands…

…Dawn broke! It was at that moment, we realized our error as the sun made my dark form melt away along with my ability to control my powers. I looked up as the Dark Void hit me square on!  
And I fell. I was aware of two things: complete darkness…  
…and gravity!

There was a rushing sound and light tore through my senses as I slowly opened my eyes to look up at Darkrai. His clawed hand was suspended just over my forehead. I could feel his arm across my back as he supported me. I looked up into his concerned blue eyes. _"Are you alright?"_ He asked.

I was a bit disorientated at first. "What happened?" I muttered, as he made sure I was able to sit on the grass without falling over.  
Darkrai glanced over at me looking apologetic, _"You were hit by my Dark Void. I'm sorry." _  
Now I remembered as the morning sunbeams lit up the fog surrounding us into a gold haze. Well that made sense now that I've been there. I looked back up at him.  
_"As soon as I realized what had happened, I brought you out of it."_ Darkrai admitted. I blinked as it clicked and I found myself smiling. It was in that moment, although the temptation was there to have me writhing in the grip of a nightmare, I knew I could trust him to intervene for all the right reasons.

…

All this went through my mind as I sat on some of the smoother stones dotting the beachfront of New Moon Island. Darkrai had admitted that he too, needed rest and being nocturnal, I understood this. He felt bad of course until I conveyed that I was okay with it. I needed some time to sort things out. That, and I was on an island…it's not like I'm going anywhere. Besides… think I want to go back to Alamos and have a certain Baron lurking round every possible corner…?

I thought so.

I paid close attention to the Wingull pokemon and even a Krabby pecking between the rock pools looking for food. The orange that I saved in my satchel was a lifesaver and of course, Darkrai left a little surprise of Pecha berries in a parcel of leaves in there too. That was very thoughtful.

The Wingull hopped up into the air and others moved in to peck away at whatever food they could find. I had kept my focus on one for now, keeping lookout on top of the rocks. The sun was weak and descending rapidly across the sky now. I didn't pay it too much thought as I sketched away, until an odd chill tickled the fine hair across the back of my neck.

"Hello Darkrai." I said smirking.

"_What gave me away?"_

His voice sounded chilling when it came from behind. I gave off a quick chuckle. "The feeling of being stalked was too much to ignore."

"_Hmm…"_

Darkrai seemed to look over my shoulder at what I was doing. _"You are very good at that. Too bad though, seems I've scared the birds away."_

I looked up and sure enough, every pokemon in sight had fled! I blinked and broke out into a fit of stifled giggles, doing my best to not fall off my perch.

As much as I never thought to admit to even myself… I was enjoying my time with him.

Who knew right?

-Ө-

We clashed once more over the slate surface of the pond. The obsidian water gave off a ripple in the wake of our combined power and we broke apart. Darkrai weaved and I spun, bringing my right arm up in a blow. He was quick and there was a clack as my two upper arm spikes locked with his three. We pulled away and I almost surprised him by throwing out my dark aura in the form of a Sucker Punch. He dodged swiftly and we jumped apart to stand on either side of the pond.  
_ "Again!"_ Darkrai's voice broke through the night air.

Deciding to use that beautiful Shock Wave attack he taught me during my time here, I gathered my power and tried to catch him off side with the blue bolt of electricity. It struck him in the arm and he grunted from the amps loaded behind the move and he suddenly vanished from view when I made to attack him again over the water! Hearing a shift of his cloak in the air behind me, I whirled around and caught his clawed hand in my own and soon caught the other. Darkrai's hands held firm as my claws shimmered with the ethereal energy of Shadow Claw.

Determined, I threw everything I had. The past few nights now had paid off. I was stronger, faster and full of surprises but now it seemed my power had reached some 'plateau' if you will. Yet he was still frustratingly stronger! We stared into each other's eyes as we refused to let go of the other's hands. Locked in a standoff in mid-air he slowly began to inch backwards! I didn't let the small victory get to my head though and then he seemed to power up completely! His eyes glowed neon blue and his grip grew firmer but he never crushed my hands with his strength and to my dismay once again, he turned the tables against me!

I refused to give up so easily and held on. His power overwhelmed me and he finally pushed me back over the edge of the pond or 'out of the ring'. As the waters churned in protest, I mentally cursed!

"_Most impressive!"_ Darkrai breathed as he let go of me.

Letting my legs down, I almost leered at him. _"No matter what I do I just can't… beat you!" _

He chuckled lightly then but not to put me down our humiliate me. _"You must remember I've been around a lot longer. However at your level, you are a force to be reckoned with! You are improving."_ He congratulated and then added as a final thought. _"In more ways than one."_

Sadly, I was so riled up I missed the flirt.

~…~…~…~…~

…

**A/N:** Well…I do hope my training battle was alright. I am an avid Dragon City player too so I get it with element battles! Plus you get the hint of how many upper arm spikes Shade has, just for the sake of gender difference. Hope that's alright with you. I also referred to a Night-terror at the beginning of this chapter. I used to have these quite badly when I was younger and remembered about them from my mother telling me how I freaked her out when under the effects of one. But for those that don't know what a Night-terror is, read the description below.

_Night- terror:_ The condition in which a child usually aged between 2 and 7 years, soon after falling asleep, starts screaming and appears terrified. The child cannot be comforted because he or she remains mentally inaccessible. The attack ceases on fully wakening and is never remembered.


	10. The Tear Of Arceus

**A/N: **A big thank you goes out to Teshy for showing tremendous support for this story.  
SO…  
Here is where everything changes and snaps into a little perspective. Here is where you will finally learn about the Tear of Arceus.

A lot of key foundations are about to be made so pay extra special attention to this chapter. Also, your memory of Arceus and the Jewel of Life will come in handy too.

Enjoy…

~…~…~…~…~

**The Tear of Arceus.**

"_This is not the path I thought  
This is not the place I sought  
This is not the dream I bought  
Just a fever of fate I've caught." – Dean Koontz_

-Ө-

I looked up to the night sky and what was left of the visible moon greeted me. It had waned to a half moon now and I wondered for a moment what the end of next week would bring.

Darkrai hovered up beside me and allowed himself to stand as well. He too followed my lead of admiring the dazzling cosmos and finally spoke again. _"I was wondering about this curse on you."_

I directed my gaze at him, _"What of it?"_ I said, my voice a lot more at ease now.

"_Have you tried to break it?"_ He asked, meeting my gaze.

I met the starry sky. _"Got nothing."_ I whispered gravely.

Darkrai seemed tense for just a moment then he collected himself and sighed, _"Surely there must be something. Your parents must have known."_

"_How could they?"_ I started, _"I can't even go back to ask them 'cause they died in a house fire."_ I pointed out.

Darkrai seemed in thought about it, _"People don't just get hexed for the thrill of it. There had to have been a motive behind it."_ I stared at him, searching his blue eyes for an explanation.

"_What are you saying?"_

He shrugged his shoulders, the body language also nearly lost on him, _"I'm saying that perhaps you should try and search your old home. It's a start."_

I felt my brow furrow from my thoughts on the suggestion.

"_What have you got to lose?"_ Darkrai tried after a minute of silence passed between us.

I felt unsure of it. My old home was a prominent feature of my dreams that I never returned to in real life. Was that the reason for its subconscious reappearance? A hint that I should take heed to? I looked back up at Darkrai from my musings. He had a point. _"I guess you're right."_ I reasoned.

Darkrai seemed ready then, _"We should travel through the void to get there. It's much faster."_

"_Right."_ I conceded and once again, we let darkness consume us.

-Ө-

Our window to the world above was growing brighter until we resurfaced in my old hometown on the north-west side of Sinnoh. We kept to the shadows of trees of old, darting in our shadow meld forms down the roads. Of course I was steadily growing into a panic. I've never been trapped in the void if the sun rose while I was still melded with darkness. As my power waned, it somewhat had a similar effect to my encounter with that Cresselia. As their ability forces you out of hiding, so too does the sunrise force me out, and so I've never been careless to allow myself to 'appear out of no-where' amidst a potential audience.

We finally came to the burnt out shell of my parent's home. The building wasn't completely razed to the ground. It seemed like something out of a horror movie, condemned and still standing but never restored.

We darted inside and I had to rise from the dark. Stripped of my Darkrai-ness, I clung to the walls as the sound of my boots thumped across the creaking blackened floorboards, Darkrai not far behind me.

The scent of carbon still clung to the walls. Paint was blackened and the partially charred curtains in the living area waved from a draft coming through the boarded up windows. The glass must have blown out from the fire.

The ceiling swirled with black carbon all the way up the stairwell. I stood at the foot of the stairs, not wanting to venture further. Their bedroom was up there and I stopped to gaze longingly at portrait photos of my parents still clinging to the walls. The paper was severely bubbled from heat exposure but you could still see my younger self being held lovingly by my parents. My dad held me in his one arm and I marvelled at how extremely different I looked from them and I figured that smoke inhalation was the likely cause of their passing.

"_Arson?" _Darkrai asked attentively. I shook my head, "No, I heard afterward it was accidental." I filled in, looking up the stairwell.

Darkrai stayed close. _"Perhaps there is an attic?"_ He mused. I looked to him. I didn't recall one but that was many years ago now, but I had to face up to my demons and I slowly rounded the rail and took the first uneasy step up. I was a bit nervous about them giving way from under me, but they stayed firm albeit unsettlingly creaky.

I got to the top. The air smelled really dank now and my eyes scanned the blackened ceiling.

"_There."_ Darkrai pointed out the barely visible outline of a drop hatch. I had no means to reach it so he floated up and tugged on the blackened hook. The hatch popped open and soot and dust powdered down as the ladder unfolded and locked into place.

Miraculously, the ladder was still able to hold my weight as I ascended the rungs. I really wasn't sure what I'd find up there. Darkrai was already inside, making sure it was secure enough for me.

The morning sun streamed in through the cracked portal window and it lit up enough to see by. Boxes and chests dotted here and there. I walked past them all. After some deliberation we picked the lock of a huge wooden chest. I can't imagine how it was even transported up here to begin with it seemed that impossible. The ancient lock sprung apart and we opened the lid.

"Just books?" I wondered out loud as my gaze roved across their old leather-bound covers. Darkrai held the heavy lid up as I reached in and pulled out the dusty bindings and collected them on the floor before sitting down to page through them. Darkrai peered in as well but nothing caught his interest and so making sure the lid was secure he settled down beside me to read with me.

I had opened the first book by then and gasped. Scraps of old and fragile reed paper clung to some of the yellowed pages of the book with scratchy inscriptions across them. I could not make sense of them but…

My eyes focused to fresher inscriptions of old English and diagrams referring to the moon I think.

Darkrai couldn't make sense of them either so I continued to turn the pages ever so gently in fear they crumbled to dust in my hands.  
_ "I don't think those pictures are of the moon."_ Darkrai reasoned after a while.  
"What makes you think that?" I asked and watched as he pointed a black claw at another image to some fine inscriptions reading 'Life' and 'Jewel' I frowned in thought. "Perhaps there is more in the others." I whispered and opened other books. They started to take on diary format and soon we happened upon an old diary claiming to belong to what looked like my Great-great-great- grandfather.

The cover popped open and a letter slipped out and bounced on the floor. Darkrai picked it up and turned it over. We felt our eyes widen at what was written across the white envelope. My name. Darkrai looked up at me and handed it over. I placed the open book on my lap and took the letter and slowly opened it.

I gawked. "It's… from my father!" I started and begun to read out loud.

"My beloved Daughter.

By the time you happen upon this, a lot has changed and you are seeking the answers. I refused to believe such a thing could ever happen to you. I had refused to listen to the fated tale of our family. But the day you were born made me realize my error. You are no mistake, Shade, but your features so different from your mother's and mine told me otherwise. It was on that day did I believe such a curse was real and that it would soon claim you when you were older. I should have listened and used the Billing's Method as a guide as so many of our forefathers have. Then you would be my son and not have suffered this curse. I am so sorry Shade. Yet I'm sure it can be broken. The rest is in this diary.

Remember this. Your mother and I will always love you.

Dad."

I lowered the letter and blinked the forming tears out of my eyes and slowly picked up the diary.

The pages revealed the truth: An ancient setting in Machina Town, my ancestor Marcus and an ultimate betrayal…

"The Jewel of Life is finally in my grasp but I shall not let Damos relinquish it so easily. Stuff his promises! Machina will never be damned to a wasteland again!"

"Today, some woman had appeared claiming to have come from the future with a warning to return the jewel or all will be lost. If my efforts to destroy the greatest deity of all should be in vain then what do I do to save Machina? How do I claim some of the power as my own should I fail?"

"I have it! Through my musings I've realized my answer lies with a Rapidash magical creature. If diamonds are not strong enough to cut the orb a simple blade from a Rapidash hoof will be ten times harder!"

"The experiment was a success! I managed to cut a sliver off the _Jewel of Life_!"

"The power is mine now. Just as well, those meddling children with that woman returned the Jewel. But all is not lost though. I still have a small part of it. I have this. _The Tear of Arceus_!"

"Nightmares plague my thoughts. Arceus came to me in my dreams. He knows what I have done! But he is still weak. I'm concerned now. He told me that mankind shall not be punished but me! By my blood alone, my family will be forever cursed from this day forth. The first born daughter of my bloodline will be at the mercy of a curse. I cannot let this happen! My sons and my grandsons and their sons after that will carry my blood. No daughter shall ever be born to be fated by this _curse of the moon_!"

"The Tear of Arceus?" I asked no one in particular and looked up at Darkrai. He seemed disturbed. "Darkrai?" I asked a little worried.

"_Arceus."_ Darkrai growled the name audibly. The sound was scary and demonic and I watched as his bright blue eyes rose up to settle on me and he glared. _"Arceus has been using you all this time! To find me!" _

"Darkrai, I don't understand." I started. He shook his head still staring. Without a word or explanation, I watched as he backed away from me and then melded into the shadows, leaving me alone in the attic.

~…~…~…~…~

…

…

**A/N: **:D funny, I came across this in the dictionary too, it left me floored!  
_"Nightmare:_ _n _[3rd description] A demon or spirit formally thought to plague sleeping people."  
How weird is that?! XD Your feedback is very much appreciated!

THE BILLING'S METHOD: "A method of planning pregnancy involving the daily status of the Menstrual Cycle." Trying for a baby around three days before ovulation greatly improves the chance of having a girl, while trying on the day of ovulation assures the chances of having a boy.


	11. Defy The Moon

**A/N:** :D I'm going to the MCM Comic Con Expo tomorrow. I'm SO excited!

~…~…~…~…~

**Defy The Moon.**

"_No matter how far you travel, you can never get away from yourself. It's like your shadow. It follows you everywhere." _

― _Haruki Murakami_

-Ө-

How do I explain it? I felt hurt and somewhat betrayed. The way he _looked_ at me was so hateful and accusing.  
I did nothing else but just sat in the attic for hours. I was thirsty and just about starving from being cooped up in here. I couldn't do anything while it was daylight and risk being seen. How was I ever going to explain to the people outside if they ever caught me in here? That and what if someone somehow recognized me? I sighed and wiped more tears away across my arm. I felt torn now. Only now that I've lost him, I've finally realized that I really liked Darkrai. He put aside everything to help me get stronger and now… because of this…this…_curse…_  
I couldn't finish the thought and more tears streamed forth. I felt so alone. I cried even harder as that thought reminded me of his words that night we first met. I grit my teeth. It felt so much like a _lie_!

-Ө-

"_Darkrai?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Darkrai!"_

"_Leave me be, Giratina!"_

"_Ha! This is a first."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Hn…I can sense your turmoil all the way out here in Reverse World. Least let a friend help."_

"_I'll be right over."_

Darkrai sighed and descended into the shadows to finally emerge and hover over the twisted landscape of the Reverse World. He could see Giratina shriek ahead in the distance and fly towards him.

"_So… what's eating your shadow?"_ Giratina asked as he flexed his large black wings and settled among the rocks beside Darkrai.

Darkrai was still tense, clearly not in the mood for jokes at his expense or comfortable about discussing such matters about his own feelings. Gathering himself, Darkrai reminded himself that Giratina was one to actually give a damn and was only attempting to lighten his mood._ "I…met someone."_ Darkrai finally confessed.

Giratina almost fell over and stared to make sure he heard right. _"Met someone! You?!"_

Darkrai almost glared at him, _"It's no laughing matter! Arceus had been spying on me through her. Of that, I'm sure of."_

"_Of course. How did Arceus come into the picture?"_ Giratina mused, tilting his head.

Darkrai crossed his arms, _"Apparently one of her ancestors fouled up and pissed him off a long time ago. Arceus cursed the human's bloodline, knowing damn well I'd run into a descendant. Arceus has been looking for ways to spy on my actions. Of this, I'm adamant is one of them!"_

"_Cursed? Oh…the girl that transforms into a darkrai at night."_ Giratina concluded.

Darkrai leered at the mighty dragon before him. Giratina noticed this, _"What?"_

"_Giratina!"_ Darkrai growled, _"You should know better than to spy through New Moon Lake!"_

"_I was only curious!"_ Giratina defended but Darkrai only growled louder and let an eye flash. Giratina backed off, _"Fine, fine. I promise not to peek any further." _Giratina raised his head,_ "But you know, this is not her fault."_ Giratina reasoned, _"Perhaps this thing can be broken. I could ask Dialga to look into it. Problem solved."_

Darkrai let his arms rest at his sides. _"Dialga? I thought you two weren't on the best terms."_

"_We respect each other. I'll ask him now and I'll get back to you."_ And with that said, Giratina raised his head and roared, twisting the fabric of his dimensional space into a portal and fly through it.

Darkrai could always count on Giratina's swift act on his word and he soon returned before Darkrai got bored with watching the bubbles showing the stable world he knew, drift past him.

"_So…?"_ Darkrai pondered out loud as Giratina settled for just hovering as well.

"_Dialga was quite surprised to say the least but complied."_ Giratina explained. _"Turns out what you say is valid. I recall the battle too. Dialga, Palkia and I worked together to hold Arceus off from destroying all of humanity while Dialga sent some of the present day humans back in time to return the Jewel of Life to Arceus. While that was going on, the deceiving human who had the jewel in the past did in fact remove a thin piece off the jewel with a fine blade. It was brilliant marksmanship, you could barely see the flaw! It was Arceus whom noticed his complete power was still diminished when the jewel was returned back in the past on the day of a solar eclipse and consulted with Dialga then about the timeline to uncover the conspiracy. Arceus delivered punishment as you understand events went. Even I have to admit that Arceus' strategy regarding you is brilliant if not surreptitious."_

"_Got that right!"_ Darkrai muttered. _"On the day of a solar eclipse huh. A New Moon…that explains the inspiration behind this."_

"_As for breaking this curse."_ Giratina continued, _"Simple as always. Have her return this 'Tear of Arceus' to its rightful owner!" _

Darkrai merely stared, _"Of course it's that simple! If I knew where it was much less what it looked like!"_

Giratina chuckled, _"Well I don't know about 'where' but it looks like a tear drop shaped Green Fire Opal set in a silver lace patterned frame. Can't miss it."_

Darkrai sighed and ran a clawed hand through the white plume of his hair. _"Damn Arceus for this. I appreciate all your help Giratina. Thank you."_

Giratina merely tilted his head in acknowledgement and watched as the pokemon of nightmares shifted into the void he ruled.

…

Darkrai soon shifted out of the shadows above the floorboards of the burnt out home Shade knew. He felt bad about abandoning the girl without his reasons why. He looked around, listening carefully but heard nothing but the sound of the building settling on its ravaged foundations.

Drifting up to the attic still revealed no sign of her. Granted, it was pitch black.  
Yes, night time had fallen. There was no sign of her. She must have waited it out until she turned into her alternate form at sundown and fled.

"_Darkrai, you fool!"_ Darkrai's clawed fist hit the closed chest in his frustration. About the only girl to accept him for who he was aside from his past friends Alicia and her granddaughter, Alice…

He sighed as his eyes fell on the open books showing scrawled images of the deities; Dialga, Palkia and at the top; Arceus.  
He frowned and at once grew determined. For a human, he was quite fond of her and didn't want to break the bond they had. He had to find her. He owed her this much; he had to free her of this curse…

-Ө-

The eerie breeze whispered through the crowded and mysterious trees of Eterna Forest. I wondered through the shadows, wrapping their darkness around to hide my form from prying eyes. I was so thirsty back in the attic that as soon as I turned after sundown, I was gone and made it this far until I found solace and nourishment in the thick boughs of an Oran Berry tree.

A Scyther shrieked somewhere and emerged, backed up by a few Caterpie and all clearly distressed about me being around. I was in no mood to play games with stuck up pokemon now. That and I felt a little put on the spot, fully aware of the type disadvantage against me. I had to get out of this…and fast.

"_Your kind aren't welcome here!"_ the Scyther hissed and lunged and I barely dodged a combo agility / slash attack from the Scyther. My smoky tendrils whipped from the force of the swipe that cleaved through one of the tree's branches and it dislodged and crashed to the ground.

The power wasted in the failed move slowed it down a fraction and I got a clawed hand in and blasted it away with Dark Pulse. I watched satisfied as the Scyther spiralled back and disappeared through the leaves until the thud of its feet hitting the ground echoed somewhere ahead.  
They regrouped and the Caterpie tried to Stringshot me. I shifted before the Scyther could regain enough power after my attack to counter and I delivered the signature move 'Dark Void' to take them all out!

I relaxed from my battle stance when the sounds of conflict settled down. I shifted through the shadows of the forest again. I was satisfied that I got something to eat and before I knew it, I very familiar mansion came into view through the parting leaves and bushes.

The Oranwood Mansion…

~…~…~…~…~

…

…

**A/N: **:D There you have it, we finally make our way to the Oranwood Mansion. Just what's going to happen next? (I did drop big hints in chapter 6 by the way)  
So we now have an interesting description of the Tear of Arceus…has anyone spotted it yet…?  
Let me know what you think in a review! :D


	12. Over The Moon

**A/N:** Man did I see plenty of pokemon at that Expo! :D Eevee, Umbreon, Pikachu…even a Gyarados and quite a few 'pokemon trainers' too! ^_^ Was fun, can hardly wait for the next one!

~…~…~…~…~

**Over The Moon.**

"_There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls."_

_-George Carlin_

-Ө-

The relief that washed over me was enthralling at the site of a place that granted me the opportunity to make some of the best friends I knew. Lingering for just a moment in the shadow of a tree, I wondered, my mind torn from that thought to the memory of losing my parents from being locked up in there in the first place so long ago.

I shook my senses clear and focused on the building again. No, if not for that, I probably would not be here right now. However, circumstances being what they are, it probably would have been for the best. I sighed and emerged from the shadows and reprimanded those stray thoughts. _'That's not fair.'_ I mentally berated myself, _'There are good memories here.'_ and weighing my situation through, I realized that this, what lay ahead of me, was all I had left.

I raised my eyes to follow the weed-choked path leading up to the mansion and then settle on the fading stars around a still waning half-moon in the brightening sky. Dawn was closing in now and for just a moment, I wondered what they would think about me now…  
…If they were still there.

I hovered a little ahead before diving into the shallows of the void in the ground. The only visible signature of me would be a dark patch shifting and zigzagging across the soil. My window of the mansion grew wider until the floorboards came into my view. I took that moment to rise up slowly, so as not to startle anyone and found myself hovering in the reception hall before the split stairwell.

I was not alone, that was certain. I could feel their presence as one with the shadows clinging to corners left by random candlelight seemingly dying and igniting on their own. Here and there, flames would die out and then random candles long dead would come ablaze down the halls.  
A familiar bogie trick they liked to pull off to scare strangers. I smiled and straightened, allowing my legs to extend until they met with the old Persian carpet below. _"I know you're there!" _I called out mischievously, playing them at their own game.

"_Go away!" _came numerous voices sounding like they drifted from the depths of old tombs of ancient cemeteries.

"_Ha!"_ I jeered, _"You never told me THAT the first time I was here."_

All the candles suddenly went out.

I smirked to myself. That sure got their attention and I stayed put as their energy signatures drifted closer to dance around me and I watched as their intangible abilities melted away to reveal their corporal forms.

A Gengar and a Haunter balked at the sight of me. For a moment…nothing happened.

The Gengar tilted its head, _"Is this some kind of joke?"_ the Gengar asked incredulously. The Haunter floating beside Gengar had nothing to declare but blinked in confusion instead.

I smiled and lifted my head a bit so my red collar did not obscure my features. I also let the bulk of the power of my dark aura dim somewhat so the black tendrils on my shoulders billowed at a more horizontal level instead of oscillate vertically. The body language was a way of saying that no threat was intended.

"_It has been a while." _I admitted much to their dismay. _"You guys remember a human named Shade?"_

They looked at each other before nodding. _"Yeah we do." _Gengar said. _"The older humans took her away to a better place. We haven't seen her since."  
"We were good friends." _Haunter whispered with his clawed hands huddled under his body.

I felt touched, _"I'm happy you feel that way. I'm glad to be back."_

They both stared as if I was some nutter.

"_Guys."_ I started. _"Don't freak out but… it's me-"_ I cringed for just a moment as darkness enveloped me. Too late. Dawn had broken. Suppose it was now or never and I felt my human hand grip the rail post of the stairwell.  
I looked up and they both looked surprised. It was Gengar's expression that I would have laughed at for his lower jaw was keeping his feet company!

I gave a nervous laugh as Gengar blinked his red eyes at me and suddenly reared with recognition!  
"Gar-Gengar!"

I had to wave my hands in front of them as Haunter joined in too, "Whoa- whoa guys! I can't understand a word you're saying!"

They both looked at me like I threw skew with a pokeball or something. I laughed. "It's a long story." I started…

-Ө-

Well I have to say, they took it pretty well. They were both ecstatic to see me again because you must remember that they were around in their pre-evolved forms. Haunter here freed me by unlocking the door when he was a Gastly and Gengar was the Haunter whom led me back home. Well…at that time…it was what was left of it anyway before realizing my predicament and lead me back to the mansion. Yet despite the pernicious intentions dating back through the history of their species, they had looked after me ever since until the police force found me from the Missing Persons List and the orphanage took over after that…

I found myself sighing once more as I leaned back while perched on the second step of the main stairwell. Gengar and Haunter had gathered themselves at the foot of the stairs and listened to my story without abandon. The revelation of my curse and the reasoning behind its grip on me kept them both riveted, enthralled and in shock of it all. Of course a lot has happened between then and now. Especially in the past few days, and I quickly found my psychological endurance wearing thin from my emotional discord over the last twenty four hours.

My vision wavered in the semi darkness of the mansion's reception hall. Haunter and Gengar hovered by my shoulders, concerned as they always had been before. My weakened resolve did not hold back as they tugged at my arm to aid me to my feet. Slowly up the impressive stairwell we went through gradually dimming hallways of old forgotten paintings and dust tinted chandeliers to a familiar closed door. By the will of my ghostly compatriots, the door seemingly eased itself open to allow natural light from outside to spill into the corridor. I had to blink my eyes a few times as the frame revealed my 'bedroom' of the house.

It had been kept just as I had left it on the day the Police Force took me to Social Services. I often did wonder what prompted them to guess I was running around somewhere. Yet the older and mature I became, I found I could look at the puzzle of an investigation from a new perspective. Realizing that the lack of a third body and intel of the victim's only daughter on the school register of that fateful evening is enough to make anyone wonder; Why didn't she come home that night?

Haunter's clawed hands eased from my upper arms as I settled on the covers of the bed. Something barely patted me on the back, most likely Gengar's paw and I started as I realized Gengar had hopped off the bed with Haunter following him as they headed for the door. 

"Wait, guys…there's more. I have to tell you I had me-"

Gengar didn't let me finish as he held up a paw. "Gar. Gen-gengar." He muttered sincerely and I watched as both smiled compassionately as they nodded their heads and turned to walk/hover out the door, carrying the cooler air that emanated from their forms with them.

I watched the open door for a moment longer. The silence was profound but was broken intermittently by the coos of Pidgey in the surrounding trees. Turning to the sunny view outside the window was settling on my mind again. Only a single small pane of glass had a crack in it, but otherwise held firm after all this time.

I wanted so much to tell them that I had actually MET another Darkrai. I laughed to myself at the notion. I could imagine it now if I managed to finish that sentence. I'm sure Gengar and Haunter would have been outraged and convinced that Darkrai is the cause of my state and go out for his blood. Yes, what a foolish notion indeed over this, what? Misunderstanding? Maybe. Thou I could deal with it accordingly if I could understand them better. An understanding that was only granted after sundown…

I resided myself with that plan as I lay my head on the pillow wearily and allowed my satchel to slip over the edge of the bed. They wanted me to rest now, I will, and wait until sundown to explain my tie with Darkrai.

~…~…~…~…~

…

…

**A/N:** Apologies for this little reunion but it had to be done for the next phase of my dark plan to unfold…*rubs hands in glee*  
Of course…your feedback is always a pleasure! :D


End file.
